The Wedding Planner 2nd story in the series!
by assuit
Summary: A story about Vicki's mother coming to town to meet her soon to be son-in-law. A wedding planned by Henry. A serial killer stalking them. Vicki rejoining the police force and working with Mike. Love, Lust, Laughter and Mayhem!
1. Chapter 1 The Strain

SECOND IN THE SERIES - FIRST WAS THE STORY "WHAT NOW"

There is one or two things in the story that won't make sense without reading my first one "What Now". Like Henry walking during the day time etc. The last two chapters would explain most of it. Enjoy the story

**Chapter 1 - The Strain**

Vicki was busy working on a new case which was proving more challenging by the day but in the best way possible. Mike had come to her and actually hired her as a consultant with the police force. She would never had admitted this to anyone but working again with the guys was something she really needed to do right now.

It had only been 2 months since Vicki had come back from the Elven lands after defeating Astaroth. Back to Henry and her life which was now normal life with the demon gone. Well as normal as it gets when you engaged to a vampire! She kept expecting something strange, supernatural or freakish to turn up but so far nothing had. Even her marks were fading and could barely be seen anymore.

Mike had been pressuring her to return to the police force again now that her vision had been restored and Vicki was seriously considering it. Being in the squad room, hearing the debriefing and being asked questions and taken seriously. Vicki knew in her heart she could still be one hell of a cop. In fact better than ever before after her experience outside of the force which had made her grow so much as a person.

Besides with the supernatural stuff gone and Coreen who she dearly missed, the Private Eye stuff was boring. Yet another husband to track down, a missing person to find. Same old same old.

Henry! What a road block that could be. Vicki knew she was going to have to talk to him soon about wanting to rejoin the police force. Vicki shuddered imaging his face if she was to start working with Mike again, as his partner.

Henry was blissfully unaware of the conflict raging with his beautiful woman sitting beside him, driving the car. Henry was so over the moon now that Vicki had finally set a date for the wedding. Three months, in just three months Vicki and Henry would be man and wife. Mister and Misses Fitzroy no less.

Vicki groaned and pressed her hands into her eyes, not so much from bad vision but because it was an old habit that was comforting. She just wished she could get as excited. Henry shot down in flames her suggestion of marrying quickly and quietly at town hall. No, it had to be bigger than Ben Hur!

Payback time! Vicki smiled and then grimaced, this was her way of making him suffer for being so difficult about a simple wedding. Looking down at her wrist she realized that in just three short hours from now her mother would be flying in to meet her soon to be son-in-law for the first time.

Vicki was beginning to think Henry had spent too much time with Coreen. He was positively bubbly on the way to the airport, not at all the cool nighttime predator and master seducer she first met over a year ago.

The sun was shinning in on Henry, highlighting his beautiful brown hair with its reddish tints inherited from his father, King Henry the 8th. He had decided he liked the streak of silver the ceremony to kill Astaroth had given him last year. If anything it only made him more devastatingly handsome..

He turned his head to her, his beautiful blue eyes covered with sunglasses.

"Are you really worried about me meeting your mother so much" Henry reached over and kissed her hand, causing tingles.

"No, yes, god I don't know Henry, its just so weird. I mean it would have been so easy just to have a quick civil service then call her after".

"Not very romantic Victoria, said Henry leaning back and closing his eyes. It was agreed that your mother and I would put together the wedding, co-wedding planners, you don't have to do a thing"

"Henry, lets not go there ok, you know that the whole white picket fence 2.5 kids was never on my radar and now I don't seem to have a say in anything do I"

Henry looked over at Vicki's neck and could hear and smell the blood moving faster towards the surface, if they weren't having what appeared to be the beginnings of a fight this would have been an invitation back to his place.

"Well, don't just look at me like I'm a happy snack meal, say something god dam it!"

"I love the way your blood moves when your angry, I wish we were alone" Henry flashed that smile lifting up his sun glasses.


	2. Chapter 2 A Fight

**Chapter 2 - A Fight**

Vicki made it to the airport terminal by the skin of her teeth holding back her temper. Henry might have been over 450 years older than her but as far as she knew he had never been in a "serious" relationship. The plain simple day to day give and take, bad morning breath, compromises, arguing over finances and wishing you could just bop them in the nose to get them to shut up.

Shaking her head she realized that being in a "normal" relationship wasn't something she was good at either.

"Your just so cute when your angry" said Henry grabbing her from behind and pressing her hips into his.

That did it for Vicki. Whirling around she looked him in the eye, easy to do considering there wasn't that much difference in their heights.

"Henry, I'm rejoining the police force" she said not at the moment caring about the timing of this little announcement.

Henry just froze for a second before replying.

"What the hell are you talking about, and why for god sakes now" he gripped her arms tightly. Henry was starting to see red. This was unfair, this was a broadside, a train he didn't see coming.

"Calm down Henry, the guards are staring at us, it's never a good time to make a scene at the airport" Vicki said knowing that her timing, as always, could have been better.

"Scene, your the one who bought this whole bloody thing up, now, just before I meet your mother. Christ Vicki what have I done this time" Henry lowered his voice but walked off a couple of feet running his hands through his hair in frustration.

All he could think of was this had something to do with Mike and cold feet about the wedding. So much had happened to her in such a short time. But this was his dream to walk in the sun, get married to a woman he adored, maybe even have children.

Henry thought to himself 'I shouldn't be taking any of this seriously, she was just nervous right? Me meeting her mother, the wedding coming up, moving in together soon.'

Mike couldn't be back in the picture? He began to feel an uncomfortable sensation between his shoulder blades and had to admit to himself it did worry him Vicki working with the police just recently. With Mike again. Best just to smile and hope this was just wedding nerves.

Vicki didn't like the lightning quick change she just saw in Henry. She knew he was about to treat her like a child.

"Henry, there are times when that smile of yours is only going to get you a punch in the mouth" she said, not in the mood to be patronized by a vampire.

"As my lady wishes" said Henry becoming serious. What the hell was the mother going to be like when the daughter could be such a handful.

Henry was suddenly a little nervous at the thought of meeting Mrs Nelson.


	3. Chapter 3 Monster in Law

Chapter 3 - Monster in Law

Margaret Nelson got off the plane and carefully checked her carry on luggage You could never be too careful these days she thought worried that she might just have made the biggest mistake of her life going to her daughter. What if 'he' had tracked her?

...Vicki...

Vicki was on edge with Henry, her fiance standing by her side waiting for her mother to make her appearance from the gate. She loved her mother but couldn't ignore the fact she could be 'difficult'.

"Boy do we look the happy couple or what?" said Vicki trying to lighten the tension building. Hoping to placate the cranky vampire by her side.

"Vicki I, didn't start this remember" said Henry puffing air out of his cheeks deciding now was not the time to show his displeasure.

"Oh by start you mean you didn't suddenly decide that you were now the best person to run my life" said Vicki becoming annoyed again. "You and mother are going to get along just great" Vicki said with a heavy side order of sarcasm. "You both share the same world view when it comes to me, that I'm incapable of running my own life!"

Just then Vicki's heart thumped in her chest loud enough for Henry to hear. He looked over the crowd and saw the one person who could only be Vicki's mother.

Mrs Nelson glided up to Vicki and threw herself around her only child and daughter. God had it really been close to a year since they had seen each other.

"You must be Henry, my god she said you were nice looking but that was an understatement. Your gorgeous. Come give me a big hug" Ms Nelson said grabbing Henry.

Henry moved forward easily, this was his territory, having women fall all over him. As he wrapped his arms around her he smiled at Vicki with that look that says "see she loves me already".

"How was your trip Mrs Nelson" asked Henry smiling into her eyes, trying to dazzle.

"Oh please, your making me feel a hundred, its Maggie, just Maggie" she finished, not dazzled but definitely amused.

Henry took her hand and placed it on his arm as Vicki took her other arm.

He couldn't help but make comparisons between the mother and daughter. Maggie was surprising taller than Vicki with natural blond hair only just now tinged with grey.

He was expecting a much older more dottery old fashioned woman. There was nothing about Maggie that fit that description. She was corporate, sleek, fit and beautiful. It would have been hard to put an age on her, somewhere between her 50's and 60's.

Henry was going enjoy growing old with Vicki if this was what he had to look forward to.

"Henry, Vicki told me all about your comic books" said Maggie laughing.

"Graphic novels, I draw graphic novels" replied Henry losing some of his smugness and becoming irritated. He just hated it when people said that!

"Oh I'm sure there just sweet. Josie and the Pussycats was one of Vicki's favorites, she must just love yours" said Maggie patting his hand on her arm in what could only be a patronizing manner.

"They have been called many things but I believe thats the first time they have been described as sweet" said Henry through now gritted teeth, still smiling of course.

"Oh Vicki he's younger than you, you forgot to mention that. What a catch" Maggie said now turning her attentions to Vicki.

Vicki and Henry were both now feeling uncomfortable. Vicki was wondering just what had gotten into her mother to make her behave like this. It was over the top, even for her.

Just then Henry noticed an increase in Maggie's heart rate. Why was that unusual? Before when they first met both Henry and Vicki's heart rates went up with anticipation. Not Maggie's, as steady as a drum, 60 beats per minutes, it never wavered.

Maggie sensed it, that tingling at the back of your neck that tells you someone is staring hard at you and would love nothing better than to kill you. She needed some space from her daughter. Now.

"Oh excuse me Vicki, I just need to make a quick trip to the powder room before we go." Maggie immediately dropped her hands off both of them. Putting as much distance between them as quickly as possible while not looking at all hurried.

If it came to a fire fight in the airport she needed both hands free. Her Glock 6 was securely hidden in her waist band. Being ceramic it was never picked up by the metal dectors at the airports. Maggie never traveled without 'protection'.

On her wrist was a Field 78 ceramic knife also custom made to fit in an arm sheath. This was certainly not as much fire power as she would have liked but it would give "the assassin" a run for his money if he choose this moment to take her out.

Going to to the bathroom was the best she could do here to protect her daughter. To her knowledge any man would look suspicious going into a womens toilet to the airport security guards. There was one upside to all this heightened security.


	4. Chapter 4 Kiss and Make Up

**Chapter 4 - Kiss and make up**

"Henry, I'm sorry about the fight on the way here" said Vicki leaning in and playing with his soft brown curls and streak of silver in his hair. Henry watched her tongue move across her lips inviting him closer.

Henry moved to kiss her lips hovering just a little to make her reach for him. Kissing softly at first he slowly extended the fangs just enough to gently bite down without drawing blood from her lips. She liked to play a little on the rough side. It was something he had found out over the last two months and it was a pleasure to serve.

As he began to lose himself to the kiss when it hit him. A prickling raising the hairs on the back of his neck which signaled danger. Henry pulled back his teeth returning to normal and whispered into Vicki's ear while running his hands through her hair.

"I feel something" he said, his sweet breath stirring Vicki's passions further.

"I do to Henry but where in a public place so lets pull ourselves together" said Vicki a little breathless at having Henry so close. His unique scent causing her to remember vividly their nights of heady lovemaking together. Her surrending to his darker side, his marking of her. At times even frightening her when the beast was fully unleashed. Some nights they became so lost in each others passion that they made love for hours until Vicki felt she could barely walk the next morning.

"No, someone is watching us" he whispered back kissing her neck before moving away groaning thinking about how she had used the handcuffs on him the night before.

"Well we were putting on quite a show, I forget myself with you Henry" running her fingers on his wrists.

Henry pulled away and casually scanned the terminal looking to find the cause of his unease. A flash of coat, a glimspe of a man caught his eye as he disappeared around a corner reading a newspaper.

"Wait here Vicki I just need to check this out" he said frowning at the uncomfortable feelings generated from that man, this killer if he wasn't mistaken.

"Check what out Henry, talk to me?" said Vicki confused by the sudden change in mood.

Henry walked off putting his hand up in that familiar gesture which mean just stay there before walking off in the direction of the man. If he found him then he was not going to hesitate vamping him to find out the cause of his unease.

Rounding the corner Henry stared into the open corridor, empty. How was it possible that someone could disappear that quickly. He had spent the last 450 years of his life being a hunter and knew the unmistakable signs of being stalked.


	5. Chapter 5 The Game is a Foot

**Chapter 5 – The Game is a Foot**

Maggie finished freshening up in the bathroom carefully watching who came in, keeping just behind the wall near the entrance so she had the advantage of seeing them come in before they would spot her. Special forces training was like riding a bike, once you mastered the skills you never forgot them.

**...Vicki...**

"Well, what was that about Henry, what did you pick up on?" asked Vicki. "Please tell me it doesn't have anything to do with supernatural."said Vicki feeling anxious.

Vicki tried to smile but her eyes gave away the fear that was a part of her now because of all she had to endure after coming into contact with the demon Astaroth.

Being the key to Astaroth's death and taking part in the magical ceremony which destroyed him utterly had almost been the death of both Henry and Vicki and something not easily forgotten.

Henry ran his fingers through her hair by her neck. Brushing it to one side, trying to reassure her with his touch and presence that there was nothing to fear.

"No ok" he murmured into her ear. "I felt a man, just a man. I'm a hunter Vicki and this man felt like a hunter." Henry leaned into Vicki's body, pressing his desire discretely into her leg to distract her.

"He was probably a hunter of beautiful blond private investigators, don't worry I'll keep you safe" he finished raising an eyebrow and flashing her the famous Fitzroy smile.

Vicki pushed herself away from Henry's embrace catching the excited part of him between her thigh and his. Henry hissed with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Oh my, I think you two need to get a room" said a smiling Maggie walking towards the couple.

Vicki blushed at the comment pulling further away from Henry and catching his eye with a look that said 'this is your fault Lord of Letchery' .

"Oh I'm just having fun at your expense now you two. Let's go and get better acquainted. Henry I want to hear all about your family and where you come from, no more mystery man" Maggie said wagging her finger in his face.

Henry gave what he hoped was his most winning smile to Maggie. Like mother like daughter he could feel the flames of an interrogation licking at his feet.

He could only thank Mike for making that deal with him last year for helping to solve a case. The deal where just like one of his graphic novels they came up with a digital back trail covering the last 29 years of Henry's life.

Maggie kept tracking her environment while walking to the car, letting Henry take her luggage so that her right hand was free to draw down quickly if necessary.

Hating herself for putting her daughter in danger from the assassin. It appeared that running was no longer an option. He had found her even with section 9 protection and 23 years of deep cover, he had found her and now he knew she had family.

If there was anything more dangerous than having a former KGB special forces section 9 assassin vowing vengeance on you and your team, it was having them track you back to your other life.

No more hiding. He now had to die.

**Authors Note**

Henry is now 29 years of age in this story. At the ceremony which destroyed Astaroth in my last story he was aged by it and now he looks 29+ years old and has a silver streak in his hair. He's actually looking sexier than ever!


	6. Chapter 6 Deal or no Deal

_**Authors Note:**_

I love history and have read about King Henry VIII and wives extensively. The information about what happened to royal children is factual as is the information about Henry's mother. Sorry for the history lesson included in this chapter!

**Chapter 6 - Deal or no Deal**

After settling into the car Vicki turned to her mother to make the offer again. "Mom are you sure you don't want to stay with me while your visiting?"

"No Vicki, I love you dearly but we were not meant to stay together for any great length of time as adults. Plus you live in a tiny apartment which would never do" she said turning her head to look at the window ending the discussion.

Vicki made a humping noise sliding down the seat in frustration.

"There's no need to slouch" came the voice of Vicki's mother from the back seat.

Henry smiled over to Vicki trying to give her some of his loving support. No wonder Vicki was edgy going to the airport.

Henry had never experienced a mother in his life. Henry was born in 1519, his mother was just 17 years old and already the Kings mistress for over 2 years. Elizabeth Blount was a very minor figure in court, the daughter of Sir James Blount a loyal but unremarkable servant of King Henry the VIII.

Henry was taken from her the moment he was born as most royal babies were. He never suckled at her breast but was given to a wet nurse with a household of staff to take care of all his needs and education. His mother Elizabeth was married off three years after his birth and moved away from court life and out of his life.

Henry was initially raised at Windsor and it was clear that his father envisaged a significant role for his son. In 1525 the six year old Henry was created a Knight of the Garter awarded the titles titles of Duke of Richmond, Duke of Somerset and Earl of Nottingham also appointed Admiral of England, Ireland and Normandy.

These and several lands gave him an income greater than any man in the kingdom other than the king himself. Henry was also given his own palace at Sheriff Hutton in Yorkshire. There under the supervision of the Cardinal Wolsey he was educated in Latin and French and introduced to the gentlemanly pursuits of archery, hunting, dancing and music. Sometimes Henry felt his choice of becoming a vampire wasn't just for the love of Christina, but to escape the oppression of his life. A life without freedom or choice or passion.

Reaching over he wrapped his fingers around Vicki's hand, running his finger over beautiful engagement ring, a family heirloom no less. An antique cut ruby set in gold.

Vicki smiled at the touch, thinking how just three months ago she would have pulled away to protect herself from this kind of vulnerability with Henry.

"I'll make you a deal mom" Vicki held up her hand to stop Maggie from interrupting. Let's just pretend we just picked you up and you haven't been a pain in the ass this last half hour."

"Pain in the ass, thank you very much. I'm tired Vicki, just drop me off at the hotel, I promise I'll be in a better mood after I've had a rest."

Henry and Vicki dropped Maggie off at her hotel and both parties looked relieved at having a break from each other.

"Well Henry, how do you feel about arranging the wedding with mom now?" asked Vicki raising an eyebrow.

Henry turned to Vicki outside the hotel and dragged her into a small alley between two buildings. Pressing against her, driving all thoughts out about the wedding or her mother.

He leaned down to gently sniff her neck taking in her scent, watching the glowing pulse beating under the skin. Without pause to ask permission Henry plunged his fangs into her neck, using her hair to protect them from un-welcome eyes, pressing his body against hers. Vicki trembled at the passion flowing through her body.

**...the assassin...**

Across the street the assassin watched on dispassionately through the telescopic lens. She was the last of his prey to kill, these were her loved ones. Twenty years of tracking down, torturing then killing those who were his enemies, so much pleasure which was now coming to an end with this last member of the Special Forces Group 9.

He lifted the rifle away. No, better to make this one last, enjoy the terror and slow killing, one piece at a time. Let the lovers have their pleasure now as his was soon to follow. There would be no mercy, no deals, no salvation.


	7. Chapter 7 A Visit

**Chapter 7 - A Visit**

Henry leaned into Vicki's body, relaxed and satisfied licking the last of the blood away from the wound, sealing them with his saliva. Vicki's heart was returning to its normal rate and she sighed before pushing Henry away from her and slowing her breath. She loved being taken by surprise, controlled by his passion, being guided alone the edge of fear.

Vicki looked into Henry's eyes leaning forward and breathing in his scent, earth, musk, sex, mixed together with something exotic.

Dropping Vicki back off at her office with the promise to pick her up at 7.30pm for a "family" dinner, Henry leaned back into the leather seats enjoying the lingering blood on his teeth and the unique taste of Vicki.

Vicki encouraged him to hunt when necessary to fulfill his blood lust or she would be drained dry. He almost had at the beginning of their sexual relationship, even with the ability to eat some food now blood was the main source of food he found out. One night of passion with Vicki had caused him to lose control for an instant when pleasuring her, biting into her femoral artery while plunging his fingers within her warm center bringing her screaming. As he withdrew his fangs he realized panicked he had taken too much blood and left her unconscious. He would never forget the fear he had felt in those desperate seconds contemplating having to turn her to save her life. She had survived but not without a visit to the doctors and a course of iron and rest for a few days.

Greg the doorman welcomed Henry as he arrived back home happy to see Henry settling down at last with that beautiful blond woman.

Taking the elevator back to his apartment he paused at the door. There was a heart beat in there and a familiar smell he couldn't quite place. Someone was in his apartment uninvited. Whoever it was he would deal with them his way. He might have been given a mortal lifespan now, a gift from the Elves, but he was still a territorial vampire who would kill to keep his secret. Vicki would never know.

Moving through the door quickly Henry stopped at the sight of his future mother-in-law Maggie in a shooting stance, both hands wrapped around what appeared to be an Uzi with a silencer.

"Slowly put your hands up above your head Henry. Your fast but not fast enough to miss the spray of bullets, the sound proofing in the apartment is a nice touch".

Henry looked into her eyes seeing nothing reflected back except the cold certainty that she would kill him without regret and without hesitation.

"Take these, Maggie slid a pair of handcuffs across the floor with her foot. Attached one to the island and one to your ankle and then knell down with your hands on top of your head."

Henry carefully bent down and attached the handcuffs as directed, sinking down to his knees.

"Am I allowed to speak now" asked Henry looking at her through his hair which had fallen forward over his eyes"

"Of course Henry, you will answers any questions I ask."

"Thank you, I take it I didn't make a favorable impression at the airport" said Henry trying for wit in what appeared to be a life and death situation.

"Until 2 months ago I didn't know you were anything other than a acquaintance, in fact Vicki didn't mention you much at all. I can't tell you how surprised I was when she informed me she was marrying you, marrying anyone for that matter"

"She keeps her private life private, you appear to be like minded"

"You could say that. Henry I'm going to have to make a decision based on the information I get from you here tonight. Nothing about you checks out. I have access to resources, resources which have shredded through your, if I may say so, clumsy attempt at creating a cover for who you really are. In fact it's whats keeping you alive right now."

Maggie moved forward never wavering the machine gun.

"I need to know the truth now Henry or I will have to kill you as I can't take the risk that your working for someone else, someone who wants me and everyone I'm close to dead."

Henry contemplated the distance to Maggie, the strength of the cuffs. If she came much closer he could make it, he could take her out using vampire speed. The only decision to be made was should he kill her outright or find out his own answers and then make a decision. This was Vicki's mother after all.


	8. Chapter 8 A Truce

**Chapter 8 - A Truce**

Maggie stepped carefully towards Henry, moving the Uzi down so it was pointing at the floor. No need to kill him until her questions were answered she thought. He was neutralized as a threat for now, if he reached for any hidden weapons she would have time to eliminate him.

Henry kept his eyes down turned as she came towards him. It was worth a try to use his vampire persuasion.

"_Drop - the - weapon_" whispered Henry

"Not a chance, now I need you to answer some questions for me" she said taking another step towards him.

Great just great, it was an inherited trait thought Henry. Now he knew the moment had come. He didn't know what questions she wanted answered but he was not willing to bet his life on having the answers that would satisfy her.

Lunging with lightening speed, breaking handcuffs, twisted steel, hot lines of gun fire raking overhead as he crashed into Maggie knocking the Uzi across room with one blow.

Maggie took his momentum and using the strength of her legs threw him, smashing his back into the coffee table, splintering wood. Henry was back on his feet and on top of her, moving at such terrifying speed Maggie was paralyzed with fear for an instant.

Maggie recovered her composure in a second and smiled into his face before plunging the hidden knife towards him. Henry only moved just in time before a blade was thrust through his arm, just missing the target, his heart.

Henry roared with pain, eyes blackening, fangs extending. His hand flew back and he only just checked himself in time before hitting her across the face sending her into darkness. Falling back onto his heels he pulled out the knife with another roar and threw it across the room.

Staggering to his feet he looked down at the woman who tried so hard to kill him feeling his thirst for her blood burn the back of his throat. Everything vampire within him told Henry to feed on his prey who tried to kill him. He had earn't the right. Henry pushed back at the snarling beast within him forced it behind his carefully constructed walls before he knelt beside the unconscious woman.

Lifting her in his arms he placed her on the bed before collecting the weapons and anything that could remotely be a weapon out of reach. Thank god he still had his own handcuffs.

Just then the phone rang and Vicki's voice came on.

"Hi Henry, don't forget were eating at the Star Walk International Buffet, it Chinese. Swing by and pick me up at 7.00pm then we'll both go and get mom, I can't wait for you two to get to know each other better, bye". Click

Henry looked down at Maggie. "I should kill you for what you did tonight" he whispered into her face fighting the urge to bite her again.

Maggie started to moan and slowly came to consciousness. Realizing she was immobilized she didn't even try to struggle against the restraints.

"I know why I carry handcuffs Henry". She smiled at him.

She laughed at Henry thinking how funny it was. She was going to die and there wasn't a dam thing she could do about it. Sobering up Maggie looked him in the eye.

"What are you Henry Fitzroy" looking into his face intently for answers.?

"I am a vampire Maggie and I don't know whether or not a should kill you right now, please give me a good reason not to, I love your daughter".

"I have nothing to lose, either your working with him and you'll kill me anyway or you are what you say you are"

Maggie drew a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm a member of Special Forces Section 9 of the CIA, there is an assassin who has been killing all members Section 9 over the last three decades. I am the last member of the squad and have been in deep cover for over 23 years, hiding myself and Vicki away."

Maggie paused.

"He has broken someone who has given him the final piece of the puzzle and has, it appears tracked me down. I think he is here in Toronto, now, waiting to strike. He will kill me and everyone I hold dear, thats his MO. He is insane. Please you must believe me. I have never seen any one move as quickly as you did just now, if you really are a vampire that might explain the fictitious trail you left, I thought you were working with him".

Henry walked over to the knife with a feeling of deja vu. Facing Maggie he plunged the knife through his hand, pulling it out, watched her eyes widen at the stab wound closing, at his blackened eyes and extended fangs.

"Untie me Henry, I won't try to kill you please believe me, we need to work together to get him before he captures one of us. He will terrorize his victims before hand by randomly selecting strangers who look like his final victims. The assassin then tortures and dis-members the victim creating a pattern out of the remains. He thinks he's quite the artist."

Looking into his eyes Maggie continued.

"Henry we don't have time, Vicki could be in danger if he changes his pattern. Lets call a truce. For everyones sake.


	9. Chapter 9 Confession is good for Soul

**Chapter 9 - Confession is good for the soul**

Driving Maggie back to her hotel Henry glanced in her direction. He believed her, he had to for Vicki's sake.

"You will have to tell Vicki all of this Maggie" said Henry. "You have been protecting her to long and she will hate you for it."

"Tell her, tell her I'm the reason her father walked out on us 23 years ago. God Henry she's going to hate me either way." Maggie let out a breath and massaged the tight spot between her eyebrows in a very familiar gesture.

"She can take it, believe me when I say that. Victoria is the strongest woman I have ever known. You should have told her earlier. Your lies have caused her to shut down a part of herself to love"

"Ok, Henry, ok" said Maggie in defeat dreading the upcoming conversation and feeling the tingles of guilt at being the cause of her daughter's past failures in relationships.

"How many people have you killed Henry in all these years as a vampire" said Maggie feeling spiteful

"Not as many as I would have killed had not chosen this life as a Vampire and become King instead. Kings and rulers have always killed far more men for far less reason" replied Henry with a touch of the royal arrogance.

"Your avoiding the question."

"I don't have to answer to anyone!"

"And your marrying my daughter, interesting". Maggie decided to leave it at that feeling she had won the last round.

Henry and Maggie walked into the hotel together. Henry was to guard behind them with his superior hearing and sense of smell. Maggie had her gun within reach for a quick draw, her loose jacket covering the holster.

Reaching her hotel room she walked to a large package on the table, opened it and began to take out a vast array of military grade weapons including incendiary devices.

"Henry, your about my size, have you ever used a gun before"

"Of course target practice thats all, but your not suggesting I wear one now"

"I don't suggest, I insist. Your fast but you need to be close to damage or kill. He might not make the mistake I made and allow you that luxury. Here is a small one which shouldn't cramp your style. "

Maggie took out a Glock 18 and handed it to Henry who stepped back from her glaring. "I haven't used a gun to fight in 489 years and I'm not going to start now!" growled Henry.

"Fine" she said ramming the gun back away. "Get your head blow off, just make sure you push Vicki out of the way before" she finished realized she wasn't going to change his mind.

"How did you get these weapons here on the plane" he asked curious?

"Thank god for UPS Henry. Courier companies never check the merchandise. I sent it ahead, even I can't get that much fire power onto a plane." Maggie turned and gave Henry a quick grim smile.

**...Vicki...**

Vicki was excited and a little nervous to hear the knock at the door. Round two with mommie dearest was coming up. She had no idea why her mother was acting so strange but knew she could get to the bottom of it.

"Vicki, Henry decided to pick me up on the way here, wasn't that sweet. We've had a nice talk" said Maggie pushing past her and not looking her in the face.

"My god Mom, what happened to your face" said Vicki concerned at the bruising developing across one side looking in shock at Henry.

"Door frame would you believe, silly me, jet lag and all that" Maggie walked into the apartment refusing to discuss it further with her daughter.

"Close the door Henry and lets have that little chat now why don't we" said Maggie bitterly.

**...Later...**

Vicki sat stunned on her couch. Tears were making there way down her face.

"So your dad left because he couldn't take it anymore, he left because he didn't want to go into deep cover. He didn't want a wife who was an agent and killer, disappearing for months at a time." Maggie continued.

"I'm sorry Vicki, I joined when I was so young Vicki, I thought I could solve the worlds problems, I thought I was making a difference. I hadn't planned on falling in love and having you, hurting you by dragging you into this life.

Twenty three years ago when all hell broke loose and I was given the chance to get out. To get out before we were all killed and I took it. Your father broke inside and couldn't leave the life he had built, his community, family and friends. Please forgive me" she begged.

Vicki stood up and brushed aside Henry's arm as he went to comfort her, hugging her arms close to her sides.

"I'm going to need time to take this all in. Please both of you keep to yourselves for now, I don't think I can handle it"

"Vicki, said Henry walking to stand near her but not touching. We all have to face the danger together. You trusted me once please trust me again".


	10. Chapter 10 Strength and Love

**Chapter 10 - Strength & Love**

"I'm going back to my hotel now. He won't make a move yet until he finds the right victims who match our profiles" said Maggie after what was probably the most difficult conversation she had ever had in her life. Serving as a CIA operative had been hard on her soul but this was something else. Killing people she had befriended, torturing suspects for information were all part of that old life, that old job.

All that had hardened her heart to point she sometimes wondered what kind of monster she had become. Seeing her daughter's pain was like looking into the mirror and it wasn't pretty. Walking up to Henry Maggie touched his arm. "Protect her Henry, keep her alive she needs you more than she needs me." she finished sadly.

The door closed leaving silence. Feeling his breath upon her neck Vicki turned to face him through tear filled eyes struggle to smile at the man who had brought hope and a future to her once empty life.

"You hit her didn't you Henry?" she asked thinking about the bruises on Maggie. "Right now I'm trying to get angry over that fact but I can't seem to. My mother is a killer and here I was thinking all the monsters had gone" Vicki laughed a brittle dry sound.

"Stop Vicki, please stop, don't do this" said Henry running his fingers through her hair, gently brushing it away from the face of the woman he loved before continuing.

"We've come through so much together, given up part of ourselves to not just survive but to reach for what's most important to our lives. Don't let it be for nothing Vicki. Your mother made mistakes, so have I and so have you." Henry leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers before pulling back to look deep into her eyes.

"Just answer the question" she said frustrated but feeling better hearing the truth in his words.

"Yes I did, she left me no choice. As it is my walls are pepper in machine gun fire and my sculpture has become a little more abstract" Henry tried for some humor, knowing the the ex-cop in Vicki would respond.

"She tried to shoot you with a machine gun?" she asked raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Between that and the stab wound to my arm I'm lucky to be alive. I always wondered where you got your strength from Vicki, now I know".

Vicki turned to Henry and reached out as she never would have done 12 months ago. Defeating a Demon had given her a strength and wisdom beyond her years.

"I'm glad she didn't kill you Henry. Thats my job and I can think of the perfect way" she purred taking his lips between her teeth and nibbling.

Henry pulled her into his arms in a crushing embrace, pressing every part of his body against every part of hers Soothing her with his strength, his presence and his love.


	11. Chapter 11 The Wedding Planner

**Chapter 11 - The Wedding Planner**

All bodies around the room were still, like there was a competition to see who could be the most cold blooded professional CIA agent in the room. Vicki would have laughed if the whole situation wasn't so serious. Plus these guys were a little short on humor, must be in the CIA bad ass killer training manual 101.

Maggie was in front of a high tech flat screen going over the information collected so far about the assassin, crime scene photos with the help of a senior official. Speaking in a business like manner it was hard to reconcile with woman with the mother attending PTA meetings and working as a secretary for a university professor for the last 23 years.

Vicki's breathing increased watching the screen, she felt like throwing up. Mike reached over to place a hand on her shoulder knowing what she was feeling but was too proud to admit. She was a crime scene detective, she was not going to puke in front of all these professionals. Vicki covered Mikes hand with hers in that police shorthand for "thanks".

Henry watched both the screen and Vicki's interaction with Mike. She had told him the night before after making wild passionate love for what felt like hours that she was going to join the police force again, it hadn't been an idle threat or wedding nerves after all.

The police force was her first love, it was her life before the disease retinas pigmentosa had taken it away. With Mike now being promoted to Crowleys jobs after her forced retirement, the transition would be an easy one for her working with someone she respected and loved, as a good friend that is. Never in the whole conversation did Henry feel he had any kind of say. Pissed didn't even begin to sum up Henry's feelings right now.

"We have tracked the assassin down to Toronto and it appears he is currently following his regular MO and will be selecting victims which match those he will ultimately kill. We have about 1 week to find and eliminate the threat."

Mike had been brought into the situation after a top level request was sent to his department. The CIA never explained themselves to anyone and just told the upper levels of Toronto's finess that it was a need to know basis, end of story. Plus the fact Mike was closely tied to Vicki meant that the chances of him being on the list was highly probable.

Henry was brought in as well with Maggies urging and reassurances. Henry remembered the conversation before he met with members of the CIA.

**...earlier...**

"Of course I haven't told them your a vampire Henry, god I hardly believe it myself. I will keep your secret no matter what, my daughter loves you and you are her future " said Maggie before continuing.

"If the CIA special projects division got wind of what you are you would be darted like some animal, dragged off to a secret laboratory where they would probably eviscerate you within an inch of your life trying to find anything about you they could use as a weapon. I wouldn't even put it past them to to force you to sire a small army of vampire agents. God thats a scary thought. Thanks to my expertise and resources you back story is now airtight, they'll never know who or what you are".

**...present...**

So here they were, all one big happy family.

"Gentlemen", said the agent at the front with Vicki's mother. "I would like you to meet Agent Bruce Forster, he is one of our most highly skilled protection people and as an added bonus he is also one fabulous wedding planner" he stepped back to make way for the new agent.

"Thank you John, your so sweet introducing me like that and I must say that chanteuse tie just matches your suit beautifully, a man can never wear enough color". Bruce adjusted his tie pin making sure it was just so.

Much shuffling of feet and grunts following this little opening comment. Vicki and Mike smiled at each other.

"Well, let's get down to business folks, we have a course of action to follow to get this bad man and I've got a wedding to organize! I'm thinking pink, yes definitely a beautiful pink spring wedding" Bruce smiled to himself looking for all the world like a little bald headed, dapper and foppishly dressed wedding planner.

"If he thinks I'm going for pink then its not only the assassin he got to worry about whispered Vicki in Mikes ear"

Henry thought if this keeps up with Mike he'll save the assassin having to kill two of his victims as he will do it himself.


	12. Chapter 12 Here comes the

**Chapter 12 - Here comes the...**

"Henry" said Mike nodding in his direction.

"Detective" replied Henry with a small incline of his head. "Congratulations are in order on your promotion I believe".

"All good things come to those who wait and work hard, how is the comic book business going". Mike was baiting him but just couldn't seem to stop. Old habits die hard.

"Mike stop it" replied Vicki getting between the two of them and pressing back against Henry's chest.

"Henry you to" she said poking a finger into his chest as he was still glaring at Mike for some reason. "Do you know your now talking to my new boss" said Vicki smiling up at Mike. "I finished the paper work last night"

"Before or after we made love" said Henry still glaring at Mike

Mike's eyes went from Henry's back down to Vicki's, his mouth pressing into a thin line. At that he turned on his heel and walked off.

"That... was really classy Henry, what are you going to do for an encore, throw me up against a wall and ravage me. What has gotten into you!" Vicki moved away from him turning to go after Mike.

Henry grabbed her arm before she would leave. He need to ask the question no matter how much it hurt. "Vicki do you still want to get married" Henry replied in a hushed pain filled voice.

"Ah, well, god Henry why here why now?" she replied not quite meeting his eyes, all thoughts of Mike forgotten.

"Vicki I now only have one lifetime left, just like Mike, I want to spend that with you. I know you'll never be the white picket fence kind of girl but I'm not that guy either. Lets try to meet in the middle". Henry took a deep breath before continuing to quell his fear.

"Fine, I accept the police force is where your heart lies but could you at least pretend to involve me in the decision making process." Henry lifted his hand to her hair and gently brushed back a strand that had escaped hoping his touch could tell her so much more than his words.

"Everybody loves a lover"! explained Bruce walking up to Henry and Vicki and grabbing each of their arms.

"The WEDDING, oh my god I'm so excited. I can't tell you how rare it is for me to get to be a wedding planner and get to kill an assassin all at the same time. My GOD I think I going to faint with the excitement of it all"

"FLOWERS we must talk about flowers" Bruce continued to ramble at both of them about all the thousand and one details they would have to attend to. Vicki smiled at Henry above the planners head.

**...assassin...**

The assassin had found all 4 victims. A blond, young firm, a blond older fit still sexy, a man dark athletic, a blond man tall handsome. They all lay so quitely against the wall the basement. Just like pretty little dolls. He loved to play with dolls, so many possibilities, so many pretty things to do. All he had to do was wait for them to open their little dolly eyes and then the fun would begin.

**...crime scene...**

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god yelled the first officer called to the scene" falling to his knees and vomiting up his breakfast.

The second one soon joined him wiping away the vomit with one hand and called in the homicides. He didn't know how many victims there were from the tableau of human remains before him.


	13. Chapter 13 Slaughter House

**Chapter 13 - Slaughter House**

The city's finesse were working the crime scene or "the slaughter house" as it was being called. Seasoned veterans worked quietly and effectively, putting into practice years of training which helped them deal with such things or at least have the appearance of dealing. Rookies were loosing their lunch all over the place, it had gotten so bad that buckets where brought in.

"Jesus Christ mother of God" exclained Mike stepping inside the barrier, his CIA bodyguard following close by his side, hand on weapon, ear piece listening to the Intel from agents scattered around the surrounding area. Mike brought a shaky hand slowly down his face, swallowing down his own lunch. As head of the Metropolitan Police Department he knew that he had to be a strong presence in the face of such evil.

Detective Kate Lam came over, placing a hand on Mike's arm squeezing gently to reassure him. Mike got to work and did his job just like his fellow officers.

A short time later while talking to Kate, he saw her eyes widened staring behind him. Mike quickly turned and saw Vicki striding up to the tape and about to enter the slaughter house.

"Vicki, hold it right there" said Mike putting up his hand.

Mike ducked under the tape and came face to face with Vicki just before she stepped into the room.

"Vicki, you don't want to go in there, trust me" Mike went to grab her arm only to have her shake him off angrily.

"Don't you ever do that again Mike, play the macho guy with me, for gods sake Kate is in there and if she can take it so can I" said angry Vicki.

"Your not officially back on the police force yet, you shouldn't be here" replied Mike trying to find an excuse for one of them not to have nightmares.

"I've got my wedding planner here with me and he said I can go in. I think the CIA out rank you." said Vicki pointing to Bruce behind her. Bruce smiled at Mister Tall blond and beautiful, his arms filled with fabric swatches.

"OK, I'm sorry for trying to save you from the horror, big tough Vicki Nelson, back on the job" said Mike to her face.

Vicki skirted around Mike taking two badges from him, pinning on on her chest and handing the other to Bruce.

"Here hold these for me" said Bruce giving the fabric swatches to a stunned rookie officer as he tried to find the perfect place to pin his.

Vicki and Bruce both put on the gloves necessary to go into a crime scene. The first thing she noticed was the coppery sweet sickly smell of blood drying. Trying to keep her face under control Vicki walked in determined to show Mike she could do this.

"Someone has been a very naughty boy" whispered Bruce standing besides her. Vicki was so shocked at the statement for a second the horror the room receded before flooding back in.

Panic began to fill her, memories flooding back for the night of the ceremony, the ceremony which had summoned Astaroth to the pentagram, knives and battle axes slashing and rivers of blood as Vicki drove the dagger into his black heart that lay quivering on the floor. Vicki took a shuddering breath.

"Vicki here take my arm" Mike had come up behind her and walked her outside again.

"It's ok Vicki, we all felt like that going in there the first time" Mike kept his hand on her arm.

"Mike its not just what's inside there, it's just... Hell forget about it". Vicki angrily shook off his hand and walked off to one side. She had never told him how Astaroth was defeated, all the blood, the rape. He was never going to find out how Henry had brutally raped her in order to destroy the demon. He would never understand.

"I'm going back in Mike, I want to help you get this bastard, I want him dead" growled Vicki.

Mike and Vicki walked back to face the horror together.

**... Inside the Room...**

Bruce was leaning towards the heads pinned to the wall as if fascinated. A bolt had been drilled through the center of each forehead keeping them in place. The eyes of all the victims were open, staring sightlessly into the room at the remains of their bodies. Parts of the bodies had been pieced together into a framework, a framework in the shape of a Christmas tree. Intestines were looped around like tinsel, hearts, kidneys hung like ornaments. Little skin packages seeped blood onto the floor below the tree. What was left of their bodies after decorating the tree was neatly wrapped in the skin packages.

Vicki doubted she would ever feel the same way about Christmas again.


	14. Chapter 14 Next Step April 7

**Chapter 14 - Next Steps**

Maggie walked in under the tape with Henry by her side. Both had CIA badges pinned on. Kate Lam was still standing open mouthed, not believing that Henry of all people, a civilian cartoonist was being allowed onto the worst crime scene ever. She couldn't begin to imagine what Mike would say about it. In fact Mike had given her very little information so far. Why was it that whenever Vicki was involved Mike clammed up.

"Is this really necessary Maggie, I'm not a blood hound?" Henry turned to her his hands in his pockets looking very much the prince today.

"Henry from what you have told me your abilities you could be the key that unlocks part of the mystery, I wouldn't be asking this of you but I don't see any other way. Oh look there's Vicki and Mike over there lets talk to them first." Maggie was as doggard as her daughter when it came to fighting crime they were all finding out.

"HENRY", cried Bruce flouncing over. "You do not want to go in there" Bruce grabbed Henry's arm giving it a gentle squeeze and batting his eyelashes at what he considered to be the cutest guy in all of Toronto.

"Lets look at the fabric swatches instead, constable, yelled Bruce, please bring those swatches over here".

Henry stopped in his tracks pulling Bruce up.

"My, who's a strong boy!"

Henry pulled his arm away from Bruce sharply.

"I have been asked by Maggie to take a look at the scene as my art might give me some insight into the workings of the assassins mind". Bruce looked chest fallen at his side. Henry decided to soften the blow, after all he was doing a fabulous job organizing the wedding.

"But if I was to choose a fabric I think the paisley blue would be more to Vicki's liking." said Henry giving Bruce one of his famous Fitzroy smiles.

"Oh the blue, your absolutely right. Did you know she threatened me with that baton when I suggest floral pink roses" Bruce turned on his heel and walked off in a huff. Henry didn't have time to deal with a temperamental wedding planner who thought he was hot but it did break the tension nicely.

"Well Fitzroy, welcome to the wonderful world of homicide police work". Mike walked up to Henry and pulled him to one side and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry you have to see this, I wish there was another way."

"If Vicki can take it so can I, but I don't know how much help I'll be. I'll do what I can." Henry looked into Mike's eyes and saw again that understanding and respect they both had for each other but refused to admit out loud.

Vicki came over to the two men in her life looking from one to the other. They were like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, both fit into her life perfectly. Now with her rejoining the police force she got to be with Mike, her friend, one time lover, protector. A man who she respected and enjoyed being around.

Then there was Henry, dark, powerful, sensual the other part of her soul. In some deep dark part of herself she would have enjoyed having both men as lovers. A girl was allowed her fantasies!

Maggie led the way inside.

Henry looked around him at the scene in front of him. He didn't react as the others had when first coming into the scene. He shut down his human mind and went in as a predator, as a vampire seeking a hunter on his territory. Walking around the scene in front of him, taking in impressions, scent, time. The others moved around as if in a dream, affected by what they saw.

"So this is what he plans to do to us" Vicki said to her mother.

"I'm afraid so my dear" Maggie put her arm around her daughter squeezing her tightly.

"I won't let anything happen to you Vicki, I took care of us once and I'll do it again". Vicki leaned into her mothers embrace allowing her to comfort her daughter.

"Well Henry?" asked Vicki moving away from Maggie and moving besides her husband to be. "You seem to be ok with this?" she said gesturing around herself at the scene.

"It's not something I'm proud of Victoria" said Henry raising up from a crouch. "I seen battle fields which make this look like a picnic, at least their not screaming for death" he finished gently rubbing Vicki's arm to comfort her and himself as well.

Vicki looked up into his eyes and smiled that certain smile of her's which said she did understand and that she loved him.


	15. Chapter 15 The Bar Is Open April 8

**Chapter 15 - The Bar is Open**

"Listen up people, sometime in the next seven days the assassin will attempt to take one of these four people we are currently protecting. Every safeguard has been taken to ensure their safety. They will be staying at this secure location the penthouse of the Roman Hotel, for the next 2 weeks in a attempt to lure the assassin into making a fatal mistake". Agent Smith paused bringing up a diagram of the penthouse showing all the security systems put in place.

"As you can see all rooms will have 24 hour around the clock visual monitoring . The only room without will be the bathroom for obvious reasons". A few chuckles followed this statement.

"We are also currently working with the FBI and the local Police chief Michael Cellici who is also one of the assassin targets to provide further security in the surrounding area."

"Bruce, do you have anything to add" asked agent Smith.

"Absolutely Agent Smith." Bruce flounced up to the front of the room adjusting his floral tie.

"I will be staying at the Penthouse with our four targets adding another level of security. Bruce smiled over at Henry. Henry gave him an amused lazy but cool smile back.

"No one gets in or out of the penthouse without my say so. Lets go people" Bruce clapped his hands.

Henry leaned in towards Vicki. "I hope you enjoy making love in a bathroom" he purred into her ear.

"With Bruce, Mike and mother staying with us the only think happening in the bathroom will be cold showers for you" said Vicki with a smile. "I didn't know when I became involved with you just how much sex you seem to require."

"It was you Vicki would coined that catchy little phrase 'The Lord of Lechery'" said Henry running his fingers over her arm. "I think we are well matched" he smiled into her blue gray eyes for a moment enjoying the beautiful play of colors which only his vampire vision could see and appreciate.

**...Next Day...**

The following day everybody had settled into the Penthouse over looking one of Torontos' many beautiful parks. Henry spent time watching the people below with a growing awareness of the hunger for blood. It had been two days since he last fed.

Three days was his going beyond his comfort level for feeding and even now the blood was glowing just under the skin of all the people he could see, calling him in that ancient way. He also choose apartments overlooking the city so he could enjoy watching his prey and would be lovers.

Henry walked back towards Mike who was sitting down at the coffee table drinking from a bottle of scotch.

"Henry, care to join me" said Mike pulling a glass across and starting to fill it.

Henry sat down on the couch beside him scowling.

"It's not quite the drink I'm craving right now" he said clenching his jaw.

"Oh, well a man hates to drink alone so let me fix that for you." Mike poured out the scotch making sure his back was blocking the visual feed into the room. Taking out a small pen knife he deftly cut between two fingers hissing at the stab of pain. The blood welled up and dripped into the scotch tinting it a slightly darker shade than Mike's.

"Here you go old buddy, cheers" Mike settled back down grabbing his handkerchief and pressing it to the wound.

Henry picked up the glass and drank down the scotch mixed with blood closing his eyes, enjoying the taste.

"Is this going to be a problem for you Henry, being stuck in here for 2 weeks?"

"Are you offering to make a donation?" asked Henry looking over his glass at Cellici.

"Christ Henry I don't want to have feed you, last time you almost killed me remember and it hurt like hell"

"That was because you betrayed me the lunatic priest, I was starved, tortured and almost killed. I think not killing you in return and taking some of your blood was Quid pro quo."

"What about Vicki?"

"She gave at the office 2 days ago, unfortunately any more frequently than that is harmful to her. I'd hate to accidently turn her into nightwalker now that I can walk during the day. Plus I'd like to have children one day"

"Henry playing the family man, now that's a scary thought. Ok how will we do this Henry, the bathroom is the only private room. If Bruce see's us going in there together I think that would just about make his year". Mike and Henry laughed together.

"I think I'd like to call you a friend detective, what do you say" Henry offered his hand out to Mike.

"Yer, I guess I'd like that too" said Mike shaking Henrys hand. "Lets get this over with".

Bruce came out of his room just as both men disappeared into the bathroom together. Bruce stood rooted to the spot dropping the printed invitation sample on the floor in shock. Bending down to pick it up he retreated back into his room rapidly fanning his burning face.

"This won't hurt you know, last time I was staving and out of control" said Henry looking at Mikes worried face. "Here give me your wrist, even as friends feeding at your neck is just a little too up front and personal for me"

"Wrist sounds good to me" Mike opened up his sleeve exposing the tanned skin.

Henry took his arm and steadied himself so that there would be the minimum of pain. Bending down fangs extending he pierced the skin quickly and began to feed making sure that while it wouldn't be painful to Mike there would be no 'extras' which he usually included for his female donors. Finishing quickly he closed the wounds and pulled back.

"That's it!" exclaimed Mike looking at the fading bite marks. "Boy you really were pissed last time".


	16. Chapter 16 The Bathroom April 9

**Chapter 16 - The Bathroom**

The assassin hacked into the military satellite going over current data marking out the location of several CIA agents working to protect Margaret Nelson and her loved ones. He smiled to himself and thanked god for the CIA training manual and its rigid set of rules which always put them one step behind their enemies. The CIA of course had more latitude than the FBI when it came to rule breaking but still was confined within a box of regulations which worked out in his favour.

Passing a hand over his eyes which had begun to burn he became excited at the prospect of going head to head with the department again taking his prey. Death was of no concern now, pleasure was all that left and then a one way ticket to hell.

Shuddering at the thought the assassin felt the heat of the room closing in on him and began to shiver. He did not feel right, something was wrong maybe he should go see a doctor.

**...Penthouse...**

Henry and Mike exited the bathroom together laughing over shared joke when Vicki spotted them. She stood there frozen in place for a second with a look of wonder in her eyes and a small smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

"Are you two ok?" asked Vicki raising her eyebrows looking from one to the other wondering what they had been doing together in the bathroom to cause this much amusement. "Christina isn't back in town again I hope because thats the last time I saw you two hanging out together" she finished.

"No Vicki" replied Mike smiling. "I was just sharing a joke with fang boy" Mike said looking at Henry with a grin.

"Oh, ok, good to see you two getting on, I thought by now you'd be tearing each others throats out. Henry could we talk for a moment in private" Vicki indicated towards the bathroom.

"Of course" replied Henry smiling back as Mike as he walked Vicki in.

Just then Agent Bruce Foster came back out into the room printed wedding invitation samples in hand hoping to get either Henry or Vicki to make a choice. Stopping in his tracks he watched in disbelief as Henry and Vicki walked into the bathroom - together. Not only was Henry bi-sexual and getting it on with tall blond and beautiful Mike but also insatiable. Bruce retreated back to his room again fanning his burning face. Guarding these people was one thing, being around this much sexual energy was another.

**...Monitoring Room...**

In the CIA monitoring room bets were being placed as to just how many people Henry was going to get alone in the bathroom with the agents laughing at the game unfolding in front of them.

**...Penthouse...**

"Henry what were you doing with Mike?" asked a curious Vicki walking over the the vanity and looking at her soon to be husband with his beautiful blue eyes and tossled hair falling forward. He always managed to make her heart beat just that little bit faster when he smiled at her. It really was his best visible feature. Henry came over, invading her personal space. Hearing her heart beat speed up Henry gently placing his ear against her chest closing his eyes.

"Feeding Vicki, Mike offered to help me out with my problem" he nuzzled in closer taking in her scent.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot, its been a few days hasn't it" said Vicki flustered and pulling back just a little.

"Yes and I can't feed on any human more than once a week without endangering them" he traced his fingers along her jaw line and down her throat watching her pulse.

"So what are you going to do if were stuck here for much longer Henry?" she asked, curious.

"I don't have choice, I can't exactly take a pizza boy into the bathroom with me now can I, as it is the surveillance team must be having a field day watching all this unfold." He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall.

"So, what, your going to feed on mom and Bruce?" asked Vicki eyebrows raising.

"As I said I don't have much choice Vicki, I'm sorry. I can at least make Bruce forget" Henry leaned into towards Vicki tracing a finger over her moist lips.

"You know since their probably thinking the worst why don't we make the most of it." Henry kicked the door shut behind him and pinned her against the wall before she even begin to protest.

"What are--"

He kissed her. Hard. Leaving her with no doubt as to what was about to happen.

Vicki moaned against the pressure of lips, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Henry shuddered as he continued to deepen the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Body to body, hearts beating in time, they rode the building wave of need until waiting another moment longer to be together was impossible. Somewhere in the midst of the kiss clothing was removed. Instinctively Vicki shifted to allow access as Henry took the weight of her body in his arms lifting her. Vicki then stifled a cry when he slid between her legs.

"Have mercy", gasped Henry when she locked her ankles at the base of his spine.

With one simple stroke, all the horror of the past few days was gone.

"Make love to me Henry"

"Oh, my lady... I already am," he said softly and began to move.

The rhythm of their bodies matched the rhythm of their hearts, keeping time to a song only lovers could hear. Over and over the beat continued, taking them further and further away from reality until finally it was Vicki who fell first.

One moment she was lost in the mind-blowing pleasure of their love making, in the next it was as if the force of her climax made her lose her breath as she swiftly came undone. Before she could gather her senses Henry gave one low, guttural groan that came from deep inside releasing himself within her. .

Panting, catching his breath as he gently lowered her to the floor leaning their foreheads together he spoke.

"See you do like making love in bathroom after all" Henry chuckled nuzzling her neck and tasting the salty perspiration.

**...assassin...**

Hospital lights hurt his eyes, pain radiated up both arms. Where was he, the assassin. The hospital, the hospital echoed in his brain. Over the last 2 days the burning within his body the hacking cough had become unbearable making even his plans for revenge disappear into the mist.

The doctors had admitted his as an emergency after his collapse on the street. Gently pushing him back down onto the bed they explained he would be in hospital for sometime as he had one of the more deadly strains the the Asian flu.

The assassin chuckled to himself, the great assassin was having his plans thwarted by the flu! Maybe it was a sign for the Devil to take his time.


	17. Chapter 17 Plan B April 11

**Chapter 17 - Plan B**

Agent Bruce Foster sat across from Maggie Nelson discussing upcoming strategies to flush out the assassin.

"Plan B", said Bruce, is to provide the assassin the with most benign target out of the group as bait. Henry is the logical choice being the youngest and a graphic novelist. The assassin will not consider him a threat". Bruce held up a photo of one Henry Fitzroy looking at it lovingly imagining how much fun it would be to hunt and capture him. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts before they went to far Bruce looked back up to Maggie.

Maggie smiled to herself not fooled for a minute. "I agree with you Agent Foster but as he is my future son-in-law I feel I would be the more logical choice at this point in time. He and my daughter have their whole life ahead of them. Plus with my years of training I will be a harder target to take down."

Bruce contemplated Maggie's offer before continuing "It's a noble to sacrifice yourself for your daughters happiness but not a logical choice. He will see Henry as less of a threat, more of a loose cannon who had to get out because of cabin fever. If you go trying to draw him in he will immediately suspect a trap." Bruce put down Henry's photo reluctantly.

"We have arranged for it to look like he broke out of the penthouse and is hunting for a good time down town." Bruce cleared his throat thinking with all the action happening in the 'penthouse bathroom' that wasn't really necessary but it also wasn't his place to mention that.

"Do I get a say in this?" asked Maggie knowing that Bruce outranked her and had a direct line to the top of the CIA.

"No, Maggie, its our call now, we'll do the best we can to take care of him". Reaching across Bruce looked into her eyes. "Cross my heart and hope to die"

**...Penthouse...**

Maggie walked back into the Penthouse taking in the scene before her. Vicki going over the menu with Bruce and Mike was away at the station organizing the murder investigation . Henry sat drawing across in one of the corners headphones on, lost in his own internal world sketching out a draft for his next graphic novel. He of course had scented her even before she had walked through the door but Henry always restrained himself from mentioning that detail to people. Maggie walked over to Henry and touched his arm.

Pulling out the ear pieces Henry looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Vicki told me you would be hungry now and the other two have done what they can for the week. Lets go into the bathroom and do this Henry, then we'll talk about the next stage of the plan to catch the assassin"

"As you wish Maggie" Henry placed her arm in his and walked towards the bathroom. Vicki stopped what she was doing with Bruce and looked over. She didn't want Henry feeding off her mother, it wasn't a logical thought but then when it came to Henry she sometimes found logic escaped her.

Shutting the door Henry tried to keep his face as neutral as possible. So much of his feeding was sexual in nature so that even he was having trouble reconciling the fact he needed Vicki's mother.

"How does Vicki cope with you feeding off people like this Henry?" asked Maggie not quite hiding the emotion she was feeling.

"Victoria has known me for sometime and she has come to accept that it is necessary to sustain my life, the only stipulation now is that I don't 'Play with my food' as she so eloquently put it. Henry walked away from Maggie hoping his explanation helped her accept the realities of his life.

Maggie laughed then quickly sobered up.

"I don't think I want to know exactly what 'plays with your food means' means Henry. Don't get me wrong, I can see you two really have something together."

Henry noted she didn't say love. Maggie continued

"But I wish she had chosen someone normal, someone safe" he finished for her before continuing "Maggie, with all due respect you don't know anything about me or who I am. I won't be judged by you. What I do now is between Vicki and I and nobody else". Henry glared at Maggie.

Maggie stared into Henrys eyes. A part of her was upset she couldn't go in his place to draw out the assassin and she was doing a typical Nelson thing when emotionally uncomfortable, she was picking a fight. Another part of her was glad it was Henry that was taking the risk. If he died Vicki would mourn but eventually move on.

Henry caught some of her thinking process before Maggie shut down her eyes to him. Frowning he leaned into her.

"I saw that Maggie. I can't say as I blame you but lets just try to play nice for Vicki's sake"

Maggie turned away opening up her blouse at the wrist and washed it under the faucet.

"I'm not an animal that carries germs either" said Henry jaw clenching.

"I can't seem to do anything right can I Henry" said Maggie turning back. "Lets get this over with".

Henry held up his hand to her just holding onto his temper, eyes flashing to black briefly. "I'm not going to do this with you Maggie, get out!"

Maggie turned on her heel and left the bathroom going straight to her room slamming the door.

Vicki looked up in surprise from the couch where she was picking out the menu with Bruce's help.

"Is everything ok Henry" she asked starting to rise.

"Bruce", said Henry. "I need to talk to you right now about the menu. Vicki I think you mother needs you." Vicki couldn't help but notice the tension and angry in his voice.

Bruce fluttered his hands together looking desperately between Vicki and Henry and managed to squeak out "Ok" to Henry's request.

"Alright" Vicki said. "I'm going to see if moms ok" Vicki walked away into Maggie's room glancing back at Henry and Bruce.

Henry stalked over to Bruce with more feral energy than necessary. Maggie had pissed him off, treated him like an animal to be feed.

"Bruce, I'd love to hear more about the menu but I just need to wash my hands in the bathroom. Come in with me and will discuss it together" purred Henry.

"AAAAA, ooo, replied Bruce rooted to the spot.

Henry walked over towards the man.

"Henry", whispered Bruce, "While I'm flattered and very tempted by your offer to discuss the 'Menu' in the bathroom it wouldn't be the most professional thing to do right now. What about I give you my name and number and you give me a call when this whole mess is over" Bruce gave Henry what he hoped was his most winning smile enjoying Henry being so close.

Henry stepped towards him closing the gap causing Bruce to gasp at the look in his eyes. Henry couldn't seem to stop himself, he wanted to mess with someone tonight and Bruce was handy.

Bending towards Bruce eyes flashing black with his back to the camera he whispered into his ear.

"Come - join me." using the voice.

Bruce's face feel slack as he turned and walked into the bathroom with Henry.

**...monitoring room...**

Cheers and boos went up from the monitoring room. Money changed hands as bets were paid out. Most of the time surveillance work was deadly boring but thanks to one Henry Fitzroy, there were a lot of highly entertained professionals that night.


	18. Chapter 18 The Bait April 11

**Chapter 18 - The Bait**

Vicki, Maggie, Henry were summoned to Metropolitan Police Headquarters to Mike's office. Agent Foster escorted them in glaring at the rookie CIA officer guarding Mike. What was so god dammed funny he thought. Bruce had been getting so many of these looks from his associates that he deliberately dressed down in demure CIA basic black.

Vicki turned to Mike, she just had to ask the question. "Mike why are we here? Not that I really care right now god as I'd rather go head to head with the assassin than stay cooped up in the penthouse a moment longer" said Vicki sighing and slouching down in her favorite chair in Mikes office.

"Well be careful what you wish for" replied Mike sipping his coffee and looking at Maggie and Bruce.

"Maggie, do you want to fill Vicki and Henry in on the plan" asked Mike leaning back into his chair looking tired. He wasn't sure what Vicki's reaction would be to the suggestion of Henry as bait. She constantly put herself on the line but when it came to those she loved, well different story.

"Sure Mike" replied Maggie standing up. "It appears the assassin is aware of the trap and has gone to ground. Agent Foster, Maggie indicated to Bruce, has requested that Henry go with full back up to lure him out". Maggie paused watching her daughter straighten, getting into her fighting stance.

"Tomorrow if Henry agrees, we will wire him up with full surveillance, back up, satellite tracking and over 20 officers following him as he takes a trip to Harris Park. The park has been chosen as a suitable location as its remote enough to have very few people at this time of the year."

"But mom how are you going to explain Henry's leaving the penthouse and going to the park, won't the assassin see it as a set up?" asked Vicki looking for holes in the plan. Torn between wanting to catch is killer and protecting Henry. 'Protecting a vampire, ha thats funny' she thought to herself.

"This is were you come in, we want both of you outside the penthouse, stage a fight and Henry to walk off in the direction of the park. We will be with him all the way. Once at the park we have a plant, Agent Cassedy here". Maggie holds up a photo of a quite beautiful woman. Henry of course with his superior vision saw right away 'Agent Cassedy' was a tempting treat. He tried not to smile knowing Vicki would clout him over the ear.

"Agent Cassedy will make establish contact with Henry and fall for his charms." The Rookie officer glanced at Henry then towards Bruce smiling causing Bruce to fidget in his chair wondering why he was getting sooooo many looks lately whenever he was near Henry.

"I don't like this Maggie" replied Mike from behind his desk. "Too much can go wrong and if guys is as good as you say he is we could be putting Henry and Vicki in harms way".

Henry walked up to Mikes desk and leaned towards him. Bruce stared intently at the calendar on the wall, anywhere but at those two gorgeous men.

"I think Mike this is my call to make and frankly I agree with Vicki, as much as I've enjoyed getting to know both of you better" said Henry indicating Mike and Maggie, "I don't want to be staying there any longer than necessary."

"And I don't get any say in this do I Henry" said Vicki folding her arms across her chest.

"We don't want to live in fear do we Vicki, said Henry raising an eyebrow in her direction. I can do this, you know I can" he finished noticing that most of the CIA officers clearly thought the comic book artist was full of himself.

_...The bait..._

The next day Henry stood while several officers wiring him up within an inch of his life. The CIA officers all appeared to be a little awkward doing the job getting to up close and personal which left Henry wondering just what had the surveillance team gossiped about.

"Henry, please be careful" said Vicki the night before as they lay in bed together. As the room was visually monitored sex wasn't an option.

Henry gathered her in his arms and gently kissed her soothing back her hair. "You know me, I survive, I always survive".

Both Henry and Vicki walked outside without escort. "Do you notice anything" said Vicki raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you if I do" said Henry keeping a distance between them, making themselves look as awkward and tense as possible together.

Once across the street Vicki managed to drag up her rusty high school acting lessons and turned to Henry, launching into a verbal attack. Bringing up past hurts like finding him in bed with a passing parade of women, the night she came over after their date the night before and found the blond girl in his room waiting to have sex with him.

Once she began Vicki got into the spirit a little to much for Henry's comfort. Telling him things she had felt and experienced that past year. Finally she reached over to him and slapped his face turned on her heel and walked away.

It was a good performance and Henry was furious knowing that some of what had been said must have been brewing inside of Vicki.

_...Monitoring room..._

The boys in surveillance whistled under their breath. "God dam if she only knew what her boy was up to in the bathroom she'd probably take one of our guns and blow the dam thing off".

_...Henry..._

Henry glared to her direction, part acting and part pissed. That whole conversation was just a little to personal for his liking, now he felt like hunting something down.

_...Assassin..._

The assassin had been released from hospital the day before. He saw his chance, the lovers had fought and now one was leaving the security of the penthouse. This should be easy.

_...Henry..._

Officers flanked out within a 1/4 mile radius of Henry, not keeping in visual contact but relying on audio messages coming in from a team tracking Henry via satellite

God it felt good to be free of the building, to be free of Maggie. Now Henry began to realize why Vicki had moved half way across the country.

_...Assassin..._

The assassin watched his progress via his laptop computer across the road in an Internet cafe. He had access to the same satellite, so nice of the CIA to make his job that much easier, he still wasn't feeling 100.

_...Henry..._

Crossing to Harris Park Henry saw agent Cassedy bending down to tie a shoe. Sauntering up to her Henry knew this was a role that no one could play as well as he.

Agent Cassedy looked up, eyes widening at the sight of Henry up close and personal. The photo did not do him justice. She wasn't going to need any acting skills for this job.

"Do you need some help" said Henry bending down and finishing the job of tying her shoelaces.

Her breath caught in her throat, god she wanted to kiss him, she had only just met him and throwing him down onto the grass seemed the right thing to do.

"Thankkk you". Smooth real smooth.

"I'm walking over to the south gate would you care to join me" Henry leaned back hands in pockets giving her that devastating Henry Fitzroy smile.

"I'd love to" she replied blushing like a school girl. Henry smiled back at her again. This was good for the ego.

_...Assassin..._

Having the frequency of the audio feeds was helpful to the assassin as well. Whistling to himself he made his way over to the south gate dressed as one of Toronto's finest.

_...Henry..._

Henry found the general chit chat with sexual overtones an easy pattern to fall back into after all. Henry didn't need to make a sexual advance, he was one.

Stopping at the South gate Agent Cassedy wrote down her photo number for Henry, her real phone number! "Anytime you want to do this again just call me" she replied.

Henry smiled into her eyes before stopping suddenly and scenting the air. The hair on the back of his neck began to raise and he only just managed to stop the growl in his throat.

"What is it Henry asked agent Cassedy concerned and looking around the park.

"I think I sense something call it a hunch".

Time slowed down for Henry as many things began to happen at once. A flash of light, roaring wind throwing Henry and agent Cassedy 20 feet through the air, pieces of shrapnel embedding within his body, Cassedy turning through the air half her face turning to red. Darkness moved in and Henry lost consciousness.

The truck bomb blew out the entrance to the park, ripping across cars and people throwing them around like dolls.


	19. Chapter 19 The Afternath April 12

Chapter 19 - The Aftermath

Bruce stood besides Vicki listening to Intel on the operation from his ear piece. There was nothing so far but he knew better than to be fooled. The assassin was one of his pet projects in the academy and being an organizer himself he knew just how important the details were.

Vicki looked out across the city towards the park hoping Henry would be ok, knowing that out of all of them he was the most dangerous which made it ironic that they had chosen him as bait, the handsome, harmless comic book writer. Just as she began to let her guard down a low sonic boom echoed over the city, a cloud billowing in the distance from the park.

Vicki stood still for a second trying to take in what had happened before turning, sprinting for the door with Bruce at her heels.

"Target A in the vicinity of explosion all units respond." This was Bruces worst fear, the assassin would change his MO, maybe he only wanted to kill them now and it didn't matter how many others died in the process.

Vicki, Bruce and the CIA body guard were out the door in seconds.

Exiting out of the elevator and moving towards the doors Bruce grabbed Vicki's arm and swung her round to face him.

"Get back inside NOW!" yelled Bruce into her face, making a gesture to her bodyguard to haul her through the door if necessary.

Vicki allowed herself to be pulled into the back lobby before collapsing onto the ground. Bending down the guard didn't see Vicki's fist before it was too late and his head recoiled from the blow, landing on the floor moaning, barely conscious. Reaching down she yanked off the Intel ear piece and reached in for his gun checking the safety before sprinting out the door in the direction of the park. If the CIA thought they could keep her out of this their profile work up on her sucked.

People were frozen in place outside the hotel looking at the cloud billowing up on the horizon. Vicki ran to a car stopped in the middle of the street and shoved the gun into the surprised man's face as he turned from the scene of destruction, his eyes widening in fear.

"Get the Fuck out of the car now or I'll blow your head off" said Vicki gripping the gun with both hands in a shooting stance.

"Don't kill me, please don't kill me" yelled the driver opening the door and spilling onto the pavement scrambling back away from the gun.

She didn't have time to play nice right now, she needed to get to the south entrance as fast as she could. The adrenaline kept the fear at bay. Was Henry still alive?

_...Henry..._

Henry rolled onto his side his body a blaze of mind numbing pain, right arm broken blood seeping into the ground. People were running screaming, crawling away from scene. Looking over to his left he saw the remains of Agent Cassedy, half her face torn away one eye staring without seeing at the sky. He had experienced death centuries, sometimes being the means. After so much time life had become more precious with each decade passing, he saw from his prospective of many lifetimes just how precious life was, how fleeting.

Struggling to get up using his left arm a police officer came running over to check on the dead and dying in the park.

_...Assassin..._

It felt so good, much like the abstract paintings he so loved visiting in the gallery, colors splashed across the ground mixed in with flesh colored textures, bright clothing burnt around the edges. It wasn't his favorite way to kill but it was artistic and it gave him pleasure, so much pleasure to see so many broken dolls.

Walking over to enjoy his handiwork the assassin stopped dead in his tracks. He moved, the dark handsome one moved, he hadn't died. Pulse beating in excitement the assassin walked over and crouched down looking at his beautiful blood covered face, reaching out with his hand tenderly caressing his new toy...

_...Vicki..._

Heart pounding Vicki swerved through the traffic making her way towards the south gate and the chaos. Swearing loudly she braked in front of a line of vehicles throwing open the door and rolling out onto her feet. Adjusting the ear piece and attaching the rest of the CIA device to her belt Vicki sprinted around the mass of people running away from a burning truck smoke billowing out in the air.

Reaching the south gate without breaking stride Vicki moved into the area of greatest devastation looking desperately for Henry.

_...Assassin..._

He easily picked up the smaller man in his arms cradling him against his chest whispering sweet words into his ear about the masterpiece he would become. The dark one looked into his eyes trying to focus on the face before him and make sense of the words being said. He pushed his head against his chest and walked towards the police vehicle tenderly placing him in the back seat pushing him to one side and sliding in closing the door behind them...


	20. Chapter 20 Bring Him Down April 12

**Chapter 20 - Bring him Down**

Panic started to wind its cold finger around Vicki's heart. She found officer Cassedy's broken body on the ground and began to search for Henry, if anyone could survive it would be Henry. A trail of blood darkened the ground. Vicki scanned the crowd knowing he had been here with the agent and maybe this was his blood and he was alive. A small spark of hope brought new strength to her search, Vicki straightened up and began to search around of clues. Towards the gate itself a jumble of wires caught her attention. These were the wires placed on Henrys body by the CIA before going out to the park. They appeared to have been ripped off his body! The assassin.

_...Assassin..._

The assassin removed Henry's shirt using his scalpel, placing part of the shirt material over his nose drawing in the scent of blood and man he smiled. His victim was trying to pull himself away with more strength than he should have had considering the injuries. Looking down at him the assassin plunged the blade into the abdomen carving a pattern just below the skin. Blood welled up between his dolls hands trying to stop the flow blood...

_...Vicki..._

Vicki pulled the safety off the gun looking around for any signs of Henry or the assassin. Moving past the gate movement in a police car caught her attention, bringing her senses and cop intuition into play. Something was wrong. Moving around to the side of the vehicle Vicki pulled open the passenger door and gasped as a large, dark man with dead eyes in a police uniform turned slowly to her, scalpel in hand dripping with blood.

"You look like a present to me my love, come play with us" he whispered just loud enough to be heard over the chaos." The assassin pulled back to show Henry collapsed against the seat eyes shut and blood pouring out of his stomach.

"Oh my god what have you done to him you bastard" said Vicki dropping her weapon slightly to look around the assassin at Henry.

Before she could even react the assassin brought the blade up in an arch slashing at her arm, cutting deeply. She gasped dropping the gun as the blade hit bone. Before she could pull away he was out of the car and pulling her to the ground, crushing her under his weight with the blade poised to strike again. Vicki grabbed his arm in a life and death struggle as it slowly inches towards her.

"I don't want to kill you just yet my love" he whispered into her face.

Vicki was losing the battle and the scalpel pressed into her shoulder, cuting. He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her lips.

"I don't think so" came a voice from behind the assassin. Henry covered in blood reached down and grabbing his collar with his unbroken arm and pulled the assassin off flying through the air, hitting the vehicle behind them. Desperately trying to stand up Henry turned around and moved back towards the assassin.

"Be careful Henry cried Vicki he still has the blade".

The assassin lunged at Henry taking him to the ground bringing up the blade in an arch above his head knowing he now needed to kill this one.

"If you move more than an inch I'm going to blow your brains out." said Vicki crouching besides the assassin with the cold steel of the gun pressed against his head.

"Hold it right there" yelled a police officer running over to the scene unfolding before him. "Put the gun down lady, slowly" This woman was holding a gun to a fellow officer and had to be stopped

_...Bruce..._

Agent Bruce Foster arrived at the scene at a dead run and took in the drama before him, the assassin on the ground, Vicki crouched besides him gun point at his head, Henry bloodly and torn underneath the assassins body. Never breaking stride he drew his pistol and fired at the assassin.

Time slowed down as the assassin was caught by the bullet, thrown through the air his shoulder blossomed into a plume of blood and bone. These bullets were meant to kill. The police officer spun around looking for the shooter and seeing Bruce brought his gun up to play. The body guard besides Bruce knew there was no choice and brought his weapon up shooting at the young officer hitting him in the thigh before tackling him to the ground. Bruce flew through the air, poke-a-dot tie flying behind him and caught the assassin tumbling him to the ground locking the assassins good arm behind his back and ramming his face into the ground.

Bruce whispered into his ear. "I would read you your rights but the funny thing is you don't have any. The CIA love to play with our dolls just as much as you do, the only difference is we're going to take our time."

The last thing Vicki remembered before passing out was Henry reaching up one bloody hand towards her. He was alive.


	21. Chapter 21 Bedside Manner April 13

**Chapter 21 - Bedside Manner**

Blinking at the light shining too brightly into her eyes Vicki slowly came back to consciousness. It felt something like waking up after a nightmare except there was pain. Vicki struggled to rise out of the bed when warm hands gentle pressed against her shoulders.

"Easy Vicki easy, you took quite a nasty bump to the head as well your arm being cut up. There's going to be quite a scar" said Mike leaning into her and using his weight to push her back into the bed.

"Mike - rasped Vicki, throat dry. Mike, oh god my head" Vicki placed a hand to her head feeling a tender bump.

"You hit the pavement pretty hard after you fainted, I never took you for a fainter Vic" laughed Mike smiling down at her. God he was so happy she was alive after pulling that stupid stunt, getting rid of her body guard and rushing head long into danger. Just like old times.

"Shut up Mike and let go of me" Vicki struggled up to a sitting position and felt a wave of nausa come over her". Leaning over the side of the bed she threw up at Mike's feet just as he jumped back cursing.

"Where is Henry Mike" gasped Vicki wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"He's fine Vicki calm down, it looks like that bump is pretty serious" said Mike moving back towards her.

"I don't care if my head is cracked open Mike just take me to Henry now" Vicki swung her legs over the side of the bed grabbing Mike then falling into his arms.

"You trying to tell me something sweet heart" said Mike smiling down into her eyes. " I would suggest some mouth wash first if I was you."

"In your dreams Cellici, if you don't back off a little I'll put in a sexual harassment charge against the new Chief of Police."

"I'm going to love working with you again Ms Nelson" Mike stepped back and led Vicki first towards the bathroom to freshen up.

"Its Mrs Fitzroy to you, or it will be soon". Vicki smiled up at Mike enjoying the old banter between friends. Cop talk when one of your own was hurt.

Vicki walked down the hall getting stronger with each step, more worried about Henry being in a hospital and healing than about her own injuries. Turning into the room Vicki found Henry talking with her mother, laughing at a joke together. Henry was receiving a blood transfusion and looked remarkable well for a man blow up then slashed within an inch of his life.

Maggie stood up upon seeing Vicki and ran into her arms hugging her daughter to her chest until Vicki had to tap her arm so she could be released and start breathing again.

"Vicki, I'll leave you to now, I'm so glad your both alive" tears were swimming in Maggies eyes as she turned to Henry giving him a watery smile before walking out the door with Mike.

"Hey", said Vicki coming into the room.

"Hey" replied Henry with love and tenderness in his eyes for the woman he adored.

"Vicki I think I need to get out of here as soon as possible" I've had to vamp the doctor treating me 4 times today so that each time he forgets how fast I'm healing."

"Also if I get any more of this stored blood into me I'm going to throw up" Henry shuddered looking over at the bag. "It leaves an awful taste of chemicals and filters"

"Complaints from a man who once drank rats blood in a land fill in Las Vagas after getting whacked by the mob" replied Vicki pushing back the streak of silver in Henry's hair.

Henry took her hands in him gently kissing each palm before moving to the wrists nuzzling them, letting her hands cup his face.

"Are you hungry Henry" asked Vicki looking his eyes.

"I'm hungry for several things but I will take you blood now my love"

Vicki leaned forward unplugging the blood and pulling out the needle from Henrys arm smiling into his eyes. Slowly she pulled back her hair exposing her neck to Henry's mouth, feeling his hot breath against her skin. He slide his fangs against the skin drinking in the scent of her, prolonging the pleasure of feeding. Just before he sank his teeth into her neck there was a noise at the door.

"Hum hum said the doctor trying to make himself heard so as not to embarrass the lovers, may I come in"

The doctor stepped into the room as Henry pulled back from Vicki's neck allowing his eyes to return to normal. It looked like he was going to have to vamp the doctor yet again!

"Of course Dr Harris please come in" said Henry with a sigh.

"Its ok Mr Fitzroy, I was actually looking for your lovely fiance here Ms Nelson" he turned to Vicki frowning.

"You shouldn't have left your room so soon you need to be resting"

"I feel just fine now, so good in fact Henry and I will be leaving soon."

"I don't think so" said the doctor before Henry's voice carried across the room.

"You - will - discharge - us - now. We - are - perfectly - fine" came the suggestion from Henry.

Blinking the doctor came to.

"Oh I came to say that you both are perfectly fine now and I'll process the discharge papers now". The doctor turned to leave the room then suddenly turned back.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms Nelson but I almost forgot, you should take it easy for the next day or two until you get a chance to see your obygn to make sure the baby is still doing fine, well bye now"

The doctor left the room with Henry still holding onto Vicki's hands, both in shock.

"A shot gun wedding huh" said Mike walking back into the room smiling.

"I, oh, god I didn't know I swear Henry" said Vicki looking into Henry's eyes, seeing the beginnings of angry. "I would have told you"

"Vicki I'm not angry at you but at myself. I could have hurt the baby had I drank your blood just now, I'm angry at myself not you" Henry looked down at Vicki's waist moving his hand to touch where he thought the baby might be.

"Since you can't drink from Vicki what about I make another donation to the Henry Fitzroy blood bank and then leave you two alone" said Mike smiling at both of them.

"Thank you Detective, I wouldn't ask but I need fresh blood to complete the healing"

Mike opened his shirt sleeve exposing his wrist to Henry who took it in his hands. Henry was looking into Vicki's eyes with wonder as he plunged his fangs into Mikes wrist and began to drink his blood in.

"Mike are you ok, Mike speak to me." Vicki was worried at the expression on his face.

"Oh my fucking god said Mike collapsing into the chair beside the bed as Henry pulled his teeth free. Mike had pulled away so quickly he didn't even get time to close the wound.

"Don't fucking touch me Henry, THAT was too close to being the best sex I've ever had god dammit." Mike stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

"I shouldn't have been looking at you while I fed, I'm sorry" said Henry smiling at Vicki, pulling her towards him placing a gentle kiss against her lips.

6 weeks later.

&

...The assassin had escaped killing the doctor and nurses who were attending him after a particularly brutal interrogation which had left him half dead. The pain didn't matter, he had a wedding to attend...


	22. Chapter 22 Here comes the Bride April 13

**Chapter 22 - Here comes the Bride **

"Hey sweetheart, this reminds me of a scene from Fargo" yelled the sergeant in charge of crime scene.

"I haven't puked in days so shove it" replied Vicki looking down at the body of drug dealer who appeared to have been beaten to death.

"Ah Vicki, the boys and I had placed bets be a sport" replied the sergeant.

"He bet against you" whispered Mike into Vicki's ear.

"And you?" she asked smiling up at Mike enjoying the way the morning light shone on his hair.

"I'm not going to answer that as you carrying a gun" Mike laughed and walked off to talk Kate Lam who just arriving at the scene.

Looking back at Vicki, Mike had to admit there still was a small part of him that wished he was marrying her tomorrow and that it was his baby she was carrying. Vicki was beautiful, she glowed with a radiance and softness that even her bad attitude couldn't hide. Walking back over Mike finished viewing the evidence so far and spoke to Vicki.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on your wedding tomorrow to his highness?" he asked.

"As if anyone would let me lift a finger where thats concerned" replied Vicki frowning.

"Bruce flew in four days ago ranting about how I screwed everything up and threatened to "rendition" me off to some eastern European country if I didn't get out of his way.

Vicki paused absent mindedly rubbing her slightly swollen abdomin. "Henry is being a royal bastard and told me just to turn up tomorrow, it was all taken care of so here I am standing over a body with the guy who's giving me away".

Mike pulled Vicki into his shoulder drawing her into his body, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Mister Chief of Police where's mine" yelled the sergeant at them causing them to draw apart from each other.

"Come here sweetheart" yelled Mike over to the sergeant.

Vicki smiled down at the body, happy to be back doing what she most loved. This morning she had found Henry in the kitchen wearing his wedding gift from Vicki, an apron. Vicki and Henry had joked about his new role of "house husband". With Vicki now back being a detective on the police force and unwilling to give up the career she loved Henry had to accept that he would be left 'holding the baby'. She smiled thinking about all the books he had bought on infant rearing and the argument about breast feeding vs bottle.

_...Assassin..._

The assassin walked into his office building in the city of Ostrava Czech Republic the security at the door immediately snapped to attention.

"Good morning Mr President"

The assassin walked into his office and collapsed down into his chair watching his secretary come in.

"Good morning sir, did you have a nice trip" she asked politely wondering just where he had been these last 2 months but knowing that asking would be dangerous.

"Fine, ready my private jet and passport, I'll be leaving in the next 6 hours and expect everything to be prepared or else". He dismissed her with a wave of his hand while logging into his computer and searching for information on Vicki Nelson and Henry Fitzroys wedding...

_...Henry/Vicki..._

Running his hands over the small swelling of her abdomen Henry nuzzled her ear smelling in her scent. The scent of Vicki and pregnancy together was a most intoxicating scent. Vicki turned into him arms pressing her body against him enjoying his reaction.

"I thought it was bad luck to see the bride the day of the wedding" he whispered sweeping his lips against her.

"As a knocked up bride I feel its a little late to be worrying about conventions and morality" Vicki leaned into the brushing of his lips nipping down and pulling him closer.

"And may I say that you are the most beautiful 'knocked' up woman I have ever seen."

"Hey, we don't have time for this said Vicki rolling away from Henry and standing up stretching her naked body in front of him."

"Your not playing fair" groaned Henry tearing his eyes away from her.

Suddenly there was a banging at the door and a loud voice yelling.

"I know you in there Vicki Nelson your late for you hairdressing appointment, come out right now or I'll blow the door off its hinges" yelled Bruce.

"Gotta go, Vicki bent down and kissed Henrys lips. See you at the wedding"

_...Assassin..._

The plane landed at a small airport just south of Toronto. All the paperwork was in place, an open visa for the president to come and go between his different companies around the world with the minimum of paper work.

"I hope your business trip goes well" said the single hostess who's job was to take care of all his needs on his private jet.

"This trip is for pleasure, I'll be attending a wedding and can't wait for the bride and groom to receive my wedding gift"...

_...The wedding..._

Maggie stepped back from her daughter gripping Agent Fosters arm tightly in her grip, tears in her eyes.

"Your beautiful" she croaked out looking at her daughter in her wedding gown. Bruce was also dabbing his eyes with a pink silk handkerchief while brushing off invisible speaks of dust from his suit.

"No tears he hissed at Maggie and Vicki. We didn't pay for one of the best makeup artists in Toronto to have it washed away". Bruce came up and poked Vicki in the arm immediately getting a frown and causing her tears to vanish.

"Thats much better my dear, now the groom is here so all we have do to now is march down that aisle with Mike giving you away". Just then Bruces cell phone rang and cursing he turned away putting his hand over the mouth piece. "Just go now I'll get rid of this call and be out in a minute"

Vicki walked to the door opening it and looking into Mikes eyes, hearing him suck his breath in at the sight of her.

"Well sweetheart lets do this" Mike placed his hand over hers walking her out into the chapel.

Bruce turned to look at them go frowning. "Just what the fuck do you mean he has escaped, he can't have escaped out of that fuckin prison". Bruce paced the floor trying to calm down and desperately thinking. "If he only escaped out of the hospital yesterday he couldn't possibly be here. All the airports are being watched we know what he looks like right!"

"Ok, send out agents now... just in case. I'll take over security for now and let Maggie finish the wedding organising, Jesus Christ mother of God how could this have happened" said Bruce closing his cell phone and checking his weapon which he carried at all times. He would need to inform Mike after he walked Vicki down the aisle.

_...Assassin..._

The assassin looked at his disguise one more time before leaving the taxi at the front of the church, fake wedding invitation in hand. It was the perfect day.

_...The Wedding..._

Vicki looked towards Henry standing at the front of the Catholic church using that famous smile of his to melt her heart all over again, she had only just started feeling the babys little kicks as flutters across her lower abdomen and he/she was just as excited as Vicki was today. Both Henry and Vicki had agreed to wait until the baby was born to find out whether or not it was a boy or a girl with Henry hinting he would really love a "mini me" of Vicki.

Mike and Vicki stopped at the front of the church as the minister spoke.

"Who comes forward to give this bride in marriage? he asked.

Mike looked down one last time at the single Ms Nelson and replied "I do"

"With the your blessings, the Bride and Groom now come forward to be joined in marriage."

Bruce stood at the back of the church scanning the crowd thinking to himself in a state of panic that he needed Mike back here now!

_...Assassin..._

The assassin moved in quietly towards a seat at the back of the church watching the beautiful ceremony unfolding before him. Caressing the box beside his hand he slipped into a dream world wondering just how much of this church would be left after the mini nuclear device was triggered, not much he was guessing.

The assassin stood as the Priest asked them all to rise then froze in place. Cold metal pressed against his skull told him that the disguise was not as perfect as he had hoped.

Bruce leaned forward and whispered into his ear pulling away the package from the assassins hands.

"Nobody FUCKS up a Bruce Foster wedding"

Bruce pulled the trigger of his gun thankful of the silencer and let the assassin fall into his arms. People turned around to look at the two men with eyebrows raised.

"Its ok, Bruce whispered to them so as not to disrupt the wedding, my boyfriend is just a little overcome emotion". Bruce grabbed him around the shoulders as Mike walked up to him. Mike looked into his eyes and at the wound to the assassins head and nodded. Mike grabbed his shoulders while Bruce picked up his feet taking him into a small side room and placing him down.

"Its the assassin isn't it, said Mike looking at Bruce.

"Yes, its him, he's dead now he can't hurt anyone any more, I should have put a bullet in his brain when I first caught him. I'm sorry.

"I wanted him to suffer before that happened and now other people have died, plus weddings always make me want to cry" said Bruce turned away.

Mike grabbed his arm turning him back and looking him in the eye. "None of us would be alive if it hadn't been for you so don't ever beat yourself up ok. Mike pulled Bruce to him wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Just then the door opened to the small room and two CIA officers came in, took one look at the scene before them and backed out the door quietly.

Great just great thought Mike thinking about the rumors already circulating about the 'Lord of Letchery' and everyone else who had been in the penthouse bathroom.

Fuck it thought Mike to himself, Bruce need a hug more than he needed a reputation.

_...The End..._

A/N: I hope you liked the story.


End file.
